Inventory management is a critical activity for all businesses. This is especially true for organizations that provide technical field service to a customer's remote worksite. Ensuring that field service technicians are equipped with proper inventory to complete their work is clearly important. Additionally, tracking this inventory is challenging since inventory management typically requires a manual accounting of existing and consumed inventory over the course of various work taskings. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide technical field service inventory management that is automatically updated as technical work taskings are completed. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.